


Experience

by be_a_rebel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the sherlockbbc_fic  prompting meme.</p><p>Prompt: Sherlock is uncomfortable about sex so he hires a prostitute to learn more about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sherlock. *sigh*

He needs to be able to connect the dots. This is an idea, a concept that people kill for, lie for, hurt others for.

He's never been much for it. Self care when his body needs it. He hates the idea of it all, the smiling, the flirting, all that posing to get a woman under you or a man to put his mouth there. It seems pointless and artificial and ultimately, gets deleted.

But Watson has (unfortunately, pathetically) a point. He lacks knowledge here, knowledge others (Moriarty?) have, knowledge that gives others a leg up over him.

Sherlock doesn't like that.

He picks her randomly. An inch shorter than him, brunette, small nose, large eyes, thin, small breasts. She's natural, the kind of girl most men seem to have sex with. If he's doing this, he wants it to be a test subject, no giant silicone breasts or over done mouth.

She's a bit nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have put the money on the table first. The websites state that most people pay after but Sherlock likes his business transactions neat and skillful.

Maybe he just wants to hold it over her head.

He sits beside her, fully dressed and stares at her, unblinking. She shifts uncomfortably and leans over, pressing her mouth against his.

He decides that he doesn't like it. She stops when he pushes her away, biting her lip and not meeting his eyes.

She climbs off the bed and falls to her knees.

He watches her, clinical. A blowjob. That's what most men seem to enjoy. She pulls him out and he's flaccid, he knows that but that's why he went with a professional, no explaining, no 'but why', just her trying to make him work.

He closes his eyes and leans back, because she's not doing anything for him so he'll have to resort to his own mind (as always) for a change, a break.

His mind returns to the place it always returns to.

Moriarty. Moriarty who's brilliant and his exact opposite and yet so much like him. The man likes suits and isn't the only one bored and he hums to himself at the thought, wondering if Moriarty is trying this out too, with a woman who's blond perhaps, or maybe a man, despite his denial (hello, sexy).

Moriarty has chased Sherlock for too long and too hard and he looks at Sherlock as if.

As if he'd like to cut him open and dissect him.

Sherlock understands the impulse.

He's hard in her mouth, he realises and she's more relaxed now, this is more normal for her, away from Sherlock world. He curls his hands into a ball, nails cutting into skin and breathes out through his teeth.

Moriarty is in the corner of his eye and he wonders if Moriarty, if Jim, has sent this girl his way too, if he's going to debrief her or use her the way Sherlock has just used her, like she's a utensil, a fork and his mind is hazy now and he smiles to himself, thinking that John would definitely not approve of this.

He comes silently, in her mouth (extra ten for that) and she is breathing hard at his feet and Sherlock still hasn't understood the point of sex but he definitely understands obsession.


End file.
